


Untitled

by Snarry4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry4ever/pseuds/Snarry4ever
Summary: This is my first time writing anything. Its just a idea i had but im not good at putting it into stroys if people wants to adopt the story then please do but at least let me know. This is just a plot idea of Harry and escaping the Dursley at a young age and being adopted preferred by Severus or the Malfoys.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm not very good with them do it the fact I have dyslexia

There were once a boy who lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The little boy had black bird like nest hair, green eyes, wore glasses that are too big for his eyes and held by sellotape, he was very small and thin for his age and had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, his name is Harry Potter. Harry was no ordinary boy he was a wizard. His Aunt and Uncle did not like anytbing to do with magic and would call Harry a freak just because he was a wizard and if Harry does any magic he would get a beating from his Uncle for it. Out story starts on a summer sunny Friday. Harry was asked by his Aunt Petunia to clean the house and cut the grass, Harry was able to quickly clean the house and juat went outside to cut the grass when his cousin Dudley and friends turned up, Dudley decided to pull up all the roses that Harry spent nearly all day to plant some weeks ago by petunia order. Just has Dudley had finish pulling up the kast rose Petunia came out of the house and once she saw the mess she gasped.  
"What happened?" she asked  
"Harry did it mummy," Dudley said. Knowing that his cousin would by in trouble as his mother would believe hom over Harry.  
"How dare you ruin my rosee!" shouted aunt Petunia "Get in the house right now."  
Harry went into the house with a little sigh on his lips, he knew there was no point in telling his anut that Dudley did it as she beileves her precious Dudley can't do anything worng. Once they were in the house Petunia give Harry a smack on the back of his head.  
"get into your cupboard until your Uncle cames home," she said. Pointing ro to a cupboard under the stairs that waa Harry's room which only held a toddler mattress and a blue baby blacket that was old and thin. Harry knew that he was going to be in big trouble when his uncle came home from work. Harry must of fell asleep as the next thing he knews he hears the front door close and hia uncle vocie and a second later his aunts, they have a little talk though Harry can't hear what.  
All of the sudden Harry saw his uncle by his open door and his uncle reaches in and grab Harry by the arm and pulls him out his cupboard and into the living room.  
"How dare you destroy your anuts roses freak", shouted his uncle Vernon. "I will teach you not to destroy people's things." Vernon then started to take his belt of and hir Harry with it. "no food for a weeek," he shouted has he countnied to hit Harry without care, Harry stood there teying not to move or make a sound as he knew that would make things worse for him, but his uncle belt buckle just caught his cheeck and Harry moved a little and made a hiss which his uncle heard.  
"What did i say about moving and making a nosie when your being punished!" shouted uncle Vernon  
"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded.  
His uncle dropped the belt and raised his fits and stuck Harry in the face, his glasses went flying of his face and knock Harry of balances, Vernon still kept hit Harry and even adding kicks in to the point Harry thought he heard a crack in his ribs. Harry was having trouble breathing, but could not help but wish 'He was somewhere else, somewhere where he was treated better than here where he was loved'. Mother magic heard Harry's wish and granted him that wish just has his uncle Vernon went to kick him agian he vanished. Just has Harry passed out.


End file.
